


Liam's Nightmares

by RoyalFunky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote in late 2012/early 2013</p><p>Liam post Danielle break-up having trouble with nightmares and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Nightmares

Liam couldn’t tell you when it started. It just… did. He had bad nightmares, almost like night terrors most nights of the week, and it was taking its toll on him. As the middle in age of the band, he was expected to perhaps have one or two accidents in his bed, but not like this. Not every consecutive night for almost a week. 

The nightmares weren’t about anything particularly bad, but to Liam they were terrifying. Things like falling, being lost, and being told that he wasn’t good enough for the band any more plagued his mind. It had all sparked, he thought, because of his recent rebellious attitude. He knew it was because he had left Danielle. Danielle. The one who had babied him to the max, tucked him into their bed, changed his nappies and fed him. But since that had all changed, he wanted to forget this past. Forget the warm and fuzzy feelings he got when she would soothe him with milk for his nightmares, or something like that. He missed his dummy. He missed his bottles. And at the moment, he really, really missed his soft, warm, fluffy, clean nappies. 

So here he was, traipsing down to the laundry room yet again with dirtied sheets and soaked pyjamas. No one could know. No one. They would tease, or definitely get him kicked out of the band, that’s what would happen. So he left it, and left it, and left it.   
In Boots, he stopped short when passing the adult nappy aisle, on his way to stock up on toothpaste and Lynx, and wondered, as he carried on, whether he should pick a package up, just in case? Just to feel that fluffy warmth around his nether regions again. He ached for someone to just look after him. He missed Danielle. He missed her a lot.   
On the seventeenth night of wet sheets, Liam was caught out. By Louis, no less, the eldest member of the band. Liam stopped short. 

“Li?” Louis asked gently. “Liam, what’s the matter, love?” he asked, pulling him into a hug. “Have you been having nighttime accidents, sweetheart?” he asked the vulnerable and extremely young looking boy. “Why didn’t you tell us? We wouldn’t have teased, Li. Not over something like this. And you look so tired too. How long has it been happening to you?” he asked, taking Liam’s wet sheets and pyjamas, putting them in the washing machine for him. 

Liam began to sob, before pulling the teddy bear with rich brown fur out from behind his back. Louis gasped. He curled into Louis, hoping he would get the message that he wanted to be looked after. Louis, although seemingly a little insensitive to the public, picked Liam up, and cradled him close. He carried him into his bedroom, the biggest, with the biggest bed. He woke the others and brought them in, and they discussed what to do. No one really knew, until Liam curled up to Niall and began to suck on his thumb, and it suddenly clicked. Ageplay. Ageplay was the answer for their boy.

Louis gave Zayn, who had the most inconspicuous car, a look, and smiled, as he crept from the bed, and downstairs, and went to the local Boots. Niall had Liam cradled against his now firm chest, rubbing his back as he talked, his thick Irish rumble seeming to soothe Liam. 

When Zayn returned from the chemist’s, he had a few bags full of things. They had set up a temporary bed downstairs, with Louis’ and Harry’s mattresses and all their duvets and pillows on the floor of the living room, the couch pushed against the wall, and a Liam shaped cocoon in the middle. He passed them to Niall as he seemed to be the one that Liam had attached himself to, and Niall lay the boy down.

“We just need to get a nappy on you, Li.” He said. “Wouldn’t want you having an accident everywhere.” He said, looking in the bag. “Wow… These are really thick, Zee…” he mumbled.   
“He’s said before that that was the brand that Danielle used to use on him. Perhaps he likes them thick?” he asked Niall, who, having had some practice with Theo, had got Liam completely bundled up in no time at all, and was already pulling his pyjamas back up again. 

“Perhaps…” he said, handing Louis the bag of bottles and the sterilizer to sort them out. “What else did you buy?” he asked him, pulling out a dummy, and settling it in Liam’s mouth as he cuddled up.   
Louis smiled at the pair, and settled on the other side of the bed, and smiled at Niall and Liam as they curled up. 

Soon, this would just be the norm, except they bought a big bed for the four boys, and Liam’s crib rested at the end.


End file.
